Ooo Baby Baby
"Ooo Baby Baby" is a song written by Smokey Robinson and Pete Moore. It is a classic 1965 hit single by The Miracles for the Tamla (Motown) label. It achieved its greatest commercial success when Linda Ronstadt covered it in 1978 where she reached number 7 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. The song has inspired numerous other cover versions by other artists over the years, including covers by Ella Fitzgerald, Todd Rundgren, the Five Stairsteps, and many others. The Miracles version Background Written by Robinson and fellow Miracle Pete Moore and produced by Robinson, "Ooo Baby Baby" was a number 4 hit on the ''Billboard'' R&B singles chart and reached number 16 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. |title=The Miracles > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles |publisher=AllMusic |accessdate=February 16, 2010}} A slow, remorseful number, "Ooo Baby Baby" features Miracles lead singer Smokey Robinson lamenting the fact that he cheated on his woman, and begging for her to overlook his mistakes and please forgive him. The song's highly emotional feel is supported by the Miracles' tight background vocal harmonies, arranged by Miracles member and song co-author Pete Moore, and a lush orchestral string arrangement that accents The Funk Brothers band's instrumental track. In 2004, Rolling Stone ranked the Miracles' original version of this song as #266 on their list of The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. The song is one of the Miracles' most-covered tunes. On the 2006 Motown DVD The Miracles' Definitive Performances, Pete comments on the song's creation: "In the songs that Smokey and I wrote together, Smokey and Berry kinda left the background vocals to me. And this song "I'm On The Outside (Looking In)", which was one of The Imperials' bigger hits.... When I heard that song, as far as the background (harmonies) were concerned and how (they were structured), I wanted to get the same kind of feeling with Smokey's vocal. So I called Bobby, Ronnie, and Claudette over, and we did the backgrounds for it. I kinda had that particular song in mind...so I wanted to get the same kind of feeling with 'Ooo Baby Baby'." Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Personnel *William "Smokey" Robinson – writer, producer, lead vocals *Pete Moore – writer, vocal arrangements, background vocals *Claudette Rogers Robinson – background vocals *Ronnie White – background vocals *Bobby Rogers – background vocals *Marv Tarplin – guitar Other Credits *Detroit Symphony Orchestra – strings *The Funk Brothers – other instruments, featuring Jack Ashford on vibraphone Linda Ronstadt version Background In 1978, Linda Ronstadt recorded a cover version of "Ooh Baby Baby" and included it on her double-platinum album Living in the USA. Her version of the single reached number 2 on the Contemporary chart and peaked at number 7 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in 1979 (it also hit the R&B and Country singles charts). |title=Linda Ronstadt > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles |publisher=Allmusic |accessdate=February 16, 2016}} Her single was produced by Peter Asher and issued on Asylum Records. Ronstadt performed with Smokey Robinson both "The Tracks of My Tears" and "Ooh Baby Baby" on the Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever special broadcast on May 16, 1983. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Other versions *The Five Stairsteps (1967) *Ella Fitzgerald (1969) *The Fuzz on The Fuzz (1970) *San Francisco T.K.O.'s on Herm b/w Oh Baby, Baby (1972) *Honey Cone on Love, Peace & Soul as "O-O-O Baby Baby" (1972) *Todd Rundgren on A Wizard, a True Star (1973) *Shalamar on Uptown Festival (1977) *Ralfi Pagan on '' I Can See '' (1977) *Aretha Franklin and Smokey Robinson performed the song on Soul Train on December 1, 1979. *Sylvester on Too Hot to Sleep (1981) *Zapp, titled "Ooh Baby Baby", on Zapp Vibe (1989), also released as a single *Laura Nyro (recorded 1994/95) released on Angel in the Dark in 2001 *Yoko Takahashi (1996) *LaToya London (2004) on American Idol during Motown Week *Musiq on Luvanmusiq (2007, bonus track) *Anoop Desai (2009) on American Idol during Motown Week *Marianne Faithfull featuring Antony Hegarty (2009) released on Easy Come, Easy Go *Ray, Goodman & Brown, titled "Ooh Baby Baby," on Ray, Goodman & Brown Live (1992) *Janet Kay on '' For The Love Of You '' (1994) *Human Nature on Get Ready (2007) featuring Smokey Robinson. *Seal, titled "Ooh Baby Baby," on Soul 2 (2011) *Lenny Kravitz on Strut (2014) References Category:1965 songs Category:1965 singles Category:1979 singles Category:1989 singles Category:Songs written by Smokey Robinson Category:Songs written by Warren "Pete" Moore Category:The Miracles songs Category:Linda Ronstadt songs Category:The Fuzz (band) songs Category:Songs about loneliness Category:Song recordings produced by Smokey Robinson Category:Tamla Records singles Category:Asylum Records singles Category:Songs about betrayal